In The Staffroom On Halloween
by x-livvy.poynter-x
Summary: On Halloween Sam and Tom are in the staffroom, but that else happens in there?


**Been a bit busy lately to upload anything becuse of these horrible teachers giving out homework 24/7. Anyways I wrote this one-shot about what I want to happen in tonights ep because I love Sam and Tom togetether. All reviews welcome good or bad. If it is bad please let me know where I can improve on my the future anyhoo on with the story. Enjoy!**

It was the end of the shift before Halloween night and the ED were getting ready for the party in the staff room. After a while Zoe, Linda, Tess, Charlie, Lloyd, Fletch, Noel, Big Mac, Louise, Jeff, Dixie and Tamzin had left it was just Sam and Tom left in the staff room.

Sam – Soooooo

Tom – So what?

Sam – What do we do now?

Tom – What do we do now what?

Sam – Well you help me through all the stuff with Dylan, go to a music concert together were I have to treat you as my patient and you won't stop staring at me, then you ask me to go out with a drink with you after working with Melanie together, then you kiss me, I kiss you back and then you pretend like nothing has happened

Tom – Well only because you seemed like you didn't want a relationship after Dylan and I just didn't want you to get all upset because I care about you and I don't wanna see you hurt because instead of Dylan hurting you it would be me and I don't want that to happen. I love you Sam

Sam – Really you love me?

Tom – Yeah I do love you it's just I don't know where I stand with you. You can be so nice sometimes then other times you don't want to speak to anyone but me

Sam – Yeah because no-one is more important than you

Tom – You could have told me that. It made me feel weird

Sam – What do you mean weird?

Tom – Well it made me feel like you didn't like me because Sam I love you and I didn't want our friendship to ruin that

Sam – Neither did I but no at least we feel the same way

Tom – Yeah I guess we do so at least we can do this now

Sam – What ya talking about?

At this moment Tom picked up the cup of freezing cold water and chucked it all over Sam making her hair soaking wet. Only for Sam to get another cup of water and to throw it over Tom. The next few minutes consisted of Sam and Tom having a water fight in the staffroom that was before the moment happened...

Tom pushed Sam up against the worktop. Both of them stood out of breath starting at each other for a few seconds before kissing slowly the kiss depended but suddenly they stopped at the sound of the door slamming open.

Sam – Ermm Dylan hey

Tom – It wasn't what you thought

Dylan – Don't try and pretend I saw you two 'canoodling' and the water fight so don't lie to me Sam. Be careful Tom you have no idea what you're getting yourself into

As Dylan wacked the door shut Sam burst out crying only for Tom to immediately pull Sam into a tight bear hug.

Sam – He was right you don't deserve me Tamzin should have you instead

Tom – Why? Why don't I deserve you babe?

Sam – Because you know the whole divorce thing, well we didn't get divorced because we didn't love each other and because I went to the Army. It was because I cheated on him with Ian Dean

Tom – What?

Sam – You heard me he didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him when I was in the Army doing my second tour

Tom – Well that doesn't matter now does it? It's all in the past now anyway. So where do we go on from here?

Sam – Well you haven't properly asked me out yet

Tom – Okay then, Sam will you go out with me?

Sam – Why on earth wouldn't I?

Tom – I love you Sam

Sam – I love you too Tom

After a few minutes Tom finally spoke.

Tom – So are we going to the Halloween party or not?

Sam – Yeah might as well people already had their suspicions about us when we were in resus last week on that patient who hurt his leg

Tom – Why would they have their suspicions?

Sam – Zoe said it was the way we acted around each other and a few things that Dylan told Zoe and when you wiped the flood of my face Fletch went and told everybody that we were together and I said that we weren't and to keep it away from you

Tom – Ahh well I guess we don't have to hide it now. Halloween party here we come

Sam and Tom walked hand in hand to the pub where the party was taking place for everyone to turn around at them.

Fletch – Tom pulled Sam!

Dixie – Better luck next time Tam

Tamzin – Doubt it when she treated me at the music festival and I said I fancied him, she said that she loved him as well and then when me and Tom went to breakfast in the morning after the night shift he said he loved Sam too. So I doubt that would never happen

Jeff – Ahh don't be upset Tam you've always got me...or Dylan...or Norman

Tamzin – Gladly then only one I like outta them three is you

Dixie – Oit Jeffrey

Meanwhile Sam had walked over to Zoe and Linda who were getting themselves hopelessly drunk.

Zoe – Heeeellllloooooo Sam hows you and your new boyfriend?

Sam – Little bit drunk are we Zoe?

Linda – Were not drunk, were just having fun!

Sam – I think you should sober up considering you're in charge of the ED now Nick as gone.

Zoe – Don't worry Sam, Dylan will cover for me

Linda – That's if Sam's not smooching him

Sam – Linda were not together anymore

Linda – Who was you walking in with then?

Sam – It was Tom

Zoe&Linda – Oooohhhh Sam and the fit Dr Kent then

Sam – Oit you two no need to shout

Zoe – Toooommmm lover girl's here!

Sam – Seriously Zoe?!

Linda – Sam she's just jel because she's been in bed with Dylan now!

Sam – Seriously Zoe!? I thought you were my friend?

Sam stormed off back to Tom instead of being with a very drunk Linda and Zoe.

Tom – Hey what's up?

Sam – Can we just get back home I don't wanna talk about it here

Tom – Yeah alright then

When Sam got back to Tom's place she went straight to bed (already knowing the way around his house) before Tom had a chance to talk to her about the incident at the party.

Tom – Are you gonna tell me what's up or are we gonna stay in silence for the whole night?

Sam – If you find out by your one of your bestest friends that another one of your bestest friends is sleeping with your ex-husband how would you feel and to make it even worse they didn't even have the guts to tell you as soon as it happened because they know it would hurt you

Tom – Ahhh so I'm guessing Zoe is with Dylan

Sam – Urghh yeah don't remind me

Tom – What part about it makes you most upset the fact that Dylan as found someone else or that Zoe is with him and that she didn't even tell you?

Sam – Good because Dylan has moved on, bad because of whom it's with

Tom – Ermm explain more

Sam – Well say if me and you was to spilt up and then you found out that say me and Fletch were together through Lloyd, how would you feel?

Tom – Upset mainly, angry because you couldn't tell me myself but that will never happen because we are going to be together forever

Sam – Aww thanks babe

Tom – I love you Sam

Sam – I love you too Tom

3 years later Sam and Tom had gotten married and she was now Sam Kent and they had a Daughter called Millie and a Son called Mason. Zoe and Dylan were still together and they were friends again now but not as close as they used to be. From that night and on Sam has always loved Halloween.

Please review or tweet me LivvyBridges Thanks!xx


End file.
